1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to portable toilets and, more particularly, to devices that vent odors from portable toilets.
Elderly and infirm people need assistance using a toilet. A portable toilet, hereinafter referred to simply as a xe2x80x9ccommodexe2x80x9d is used for that purpose.
In use the commode may be placed proximate a bed or some other area where the person having need thereof is disposed.
A container that is included and is detachably-attached to the commode. During use, fecal matter and urine are normally deposited into a container along with toilet tissue. The container resembles a pail or bucket in appearance and has a handle and it is detachably-attachable to the commode. A small amount of water is normally placed in the bottom of the container prior to using the commode.
Fecal matter that settles under the water is covered by the water and produces less odor than it would were there no water in the container. After use, the container is later removed from the commode by a caregiver who dumps the contents of the container into a conventional type of a flush-toilet and flushes the fecal matter, tissue, water, and urine away. The interior of the container is cleaned as needed and returned back to the commode.
As is common with bowel movements, a small amount of fecal matter typically is deposited along the inside surfaces of the container. The water may not cover all of the feces either. Urine mixes with the water and produces unpleasant odors as well.
Consequently, the commode will begin to develop an unpleasant (i.e., foul) smell after use. If there is an extended time until the caregiver can empty and clean the container, this unpleasant odor is experienced by those having to remain in proximity to the commode.
This includes, as mentioned hereinabove, the elderly and the infirm. Those suffering or recovering from all manner of maladies may also require the use of a commode. For example, someone who has broken a leg may be confined to a limited area for a period of time and may require the use of a commode.
Clearly, the odors that arise from the use of a commode are unpleasant. When company visits, no person can feel comfortable after having just had a bowel movement in a commode that is disposed very close, perhaps even next to, the guests. The fear of offending the guests with unpleasant odors will weigh on the person""s mind who has just used the commode.
Certain types of commodes also permit their placement directly over the top portion of a conventional xe2x80x9cflush-typexe2x80x9d toilet. Certain of these types of commodes may also function as a walker that the person can use to provide assistance as they walk to the bathroom.
This general type of commode does not include the container. In use, it is placed over the flush-type toilet after first lifting the cover and, usually, the toilet seat of the flush-type toilet. Urine and fecal matter are deposited during use into the bowl of the flush-type toilet.
The raised sides of the commode allow the person that is using it to sit down and raise themselves up after use, whereas they might not be able to do so with a conventional type of a flush-toilet. Some people leave this type of a commode straddled over the flush-type toilet at all times.
While the odors emanating from this type of a commode are generally less severe than emanating from the stand-alone types of commodes (because the waste matter is soon flushed away), there are still odors produced while it is being used and many of these odors linger in the bathroom for some time.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a portable venting commode that lessens the amount of odor that is produced.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Commodes are, in general, known. However, the known types of devices are not believed to anticipate the instant invention. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
The above referenced pending patent application, Ser. No. 09/685,411 filed on Oct. 10, 2000 by the present inventor, while different from the instant invention, includes information that may be helpful in understanding the benefits and advantages of the instant invention and it is incorporated by reference herein.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable venting commode that lessens odor.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a portable venting commode that is adaptable for installation of the venting portion in a given area while still being portable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable venting commode that is adaptable to be powered by domestic AC voltage and current.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable venting commode that is adaptable to be powered by a battery.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable venting commode that can be placed over an existing flush-type of toilet.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a portable venting commode that includes its own container to accumulate human waste.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a portable venting commode that includes a device to adjust it for use with different types of toilets.
Briefly, a portable venting commode of the type that is placed over a conventional flush-type of toilet that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a toilet seat and straight chute attached to a portable frame of the commode. The toilet seat includes an opening for conducting the vapors disposed under the toilet seat through a flexible hose to a distal location where they are expelled. A brushless DC motor powered fan provides either suction or positive air pressure to conduct the m vapors through the flexible hose. A modified chute is disclosed and it includes a tapered cone-like profile. A flexible ring fits over the exterior of the modified chute and provides a seal intermediate the modified chute and a conventional toilet seat. The modified chute includes a hose connection for directly attaching the flexible hose thereto. A modified type of a portable venting commode that is intended for independent use (not for placement over the conventional flush-type of toilet) includes a frame structure that supports a modified toilet seat that is adapted to pivot over a removable container that collects human waste matter. The modified toilet seat includes a container seal. A modified vent is provided to conduct vapors away from the container area. According to a preferred embodiment, a brushless DC motor is attached to the frame structure. The flexible hose is attached to the outlet side of the DC motor and is placed at a distal location where the vapors are discharged under positive pressure. According to an alternative embodiment, the motor is placed distally and negative pressure (suction) is used to conduct the vapors from the modified portable venting commode.